


I've nothing but the means to break your heart in two

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [14]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Rio has something to say about Beth's tattoo.(Set during 2x09.)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	I've nothing but the means to break your heart in two

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hi! I got so excited when I saw you were open for prompts,I love your writing! Could you write a fics where Rio teases Beth’s about her tacky Chinese tattoo?

He’s kissing his way down her thigh when Rio stops moving.

Beth’s about to ask him what he’s doing when he cups the back of her calf and holds her leg in place. 

“So what’s this supposed to mean?”

She laughs as his finger strokes over the small tattoo on her hip - the one that’s supposed to say “mysterious”. Beth’s never been able to muster up the courage to actually check whether or not is does.

“Mysterious,” she mumbles.

He moves to press his lips to the ink, fingers of one hand massaging the back of her calf and the other gliding up her thigh.

“What’s it actually mean?” he teases. 

“I don’t know,” she admits.

He chuckles, biting over it. “You get white girl wasted on spring break?”

Beth snorts. “I never really went on spring break,” she says. “Too expensive.”

“You go to school?” He nuzzles the tattoo, his nose brushing over the lines.

“Did you?”

“I asked first,” Rio says, lifting his head with a smirk. 

Beth just rolls her eyes. “No, I didn’t. Did a couple classes at community college though.”

He hums, fingers going higher up her thigh until he’s teasing her with little brushes of his fingertips, then snorts.

“I’m half tempted to take a photo and send it to a friend,” he tells her. “Ask him what it is you’ve got on you.”

“No!” Beth protests even though he makes no move to go for his phone. “No,” she repeats.

He smiles at her. “You don’t wanna know?” 

Beth shakes her head.

“Why not?”

Swallowing, Beth studies him. He’s naked, his own ink on full display, halfway down her bed. “Sometimes it’s better not to know,” she says. “You can’t unknow something.”

Rio’s thumb strokes her hip. 

“What else you want to unknow?” he asks, voice soft. 

“Lots of things,” Beth admits, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling. She can see the spot where Dean tried to fix the plaster himself, only to do a half-assed job that he’d never really finished.

“Humour me.”

Beth’s lips quirk slightly. “I wish I didn’t know what it’s like to find out that someone who claims to love you is willing to hurt you just to make themselves feel good. Wish I didn’t know what it’s like to worry about my children’s futures.”

“Think all parents have that,” he comments, still stroking and teasing her.

“It’s more than that,” she says, then stops herself from spilling the whole sordid story. Once he knows, he knows. She can’t take it away from him, steal back that information. He’ll have it, be able to hold it over her. “I wish I didn’t know how good it feels to get away with something.”

That earns her a laugh. “Nah, you like that.”

“Why do you think I want to unknow it?” Beth says, reaching down to scratch Rio’s scalp. 

He just shakes his head. “You don’t want to forget what makes you feel good,” he insists.

“Even if you can’t have it anymore?” Beth lowers her eyes back to him. 

“Memory doesn’t have to be regret,” is his response before he leans back down to kiss her tattoo again. “Mistakes don’t have to be tragedies.”

“Look at you,” Beth teases, “Mr. Optimist.”

“Whatever you say, Miss Mysterious.” The touch of his fingers gets more purposeful, drawing a moan from Beth. 

“I’m not mysterious,” she says when he doesn’t escalate any further.

“Liar,” Rio says, lifting himself up and rising until their faces are even. 

Beth shakes her head.

“No?” Rio twirls a piece of her hair around his fingers, weaving it between them. “PTA know what you been getting up to? Your husband?”

Beth stops shaking her head. “He knows some.” Which is why she’s in this mess, why she’s brought him home, why this all feels like goodbye. 

“But I bet you’ve always got a little bit held back. From him, your sister, your friend. There’s a part that you hide,” he lowers his head and kisses the hinge of her jaw, “so you can have something that’s just yours.”

She inhales sharply. 

“Mmm.” He makes the sound against her throat and Beth grabs onto him, worried that she’s going adrift. 

“You don’t know me,” she tries to protest.

He just traces his lips down her neck until he reaches her collarbone. “I think I do.” He kisses across to her shoulder, then lifts his head again. “That part of yourself, you hide it in the dark,” he says, brushing her hair back. “But there’s plenty of people in the dark too, who are used to it, who can see in it.”

“Like you?” Beth guesses.

He tilts his head back so she’s looking at the bird of prey that spans his neck, but only for a second. Rio’s lips curl when he meets her eyes again. “Like me.” 

Beth can’t help it, she starts to giggle. “Hawks don’t hunt at night,” she tells him. She’s pretty sure Kenny did a project on them once. Although it might have been eagles. Or vultures? It was so long ago now.

“It’s an owl.”

Beth blinks at him. “What?”

“It’s an owl,” he repeats, scowling at her. 

She opens her mouth, pauses, shuts it again. “Have you _seen_ an owl?”

“Yes,” Rio insists.

“Because that’s not what an owl looks like,” she points to his neck, then decides _fuck it_ and reaches up to touch.

Rio rears back, gathering her hands in one of his and pinning them up on the pillows above her head. “Oh, you’ve got jokes now?” he says, eyebrow raised. “Sure you don’t wanna know what this says?” His other hand comes down to squeeze her hip. 

“No!” she says, still laughing a little. “Alright, it’s an owl. It’s totally an owl. Just a regular, completely normal owl.”

“That’s what I thought,” Rio says, swatting her hip lightly. “Now let’s see if I can’t solve some of your mysteries.”

It’s all he says before kissing his way back down her body, all either of them say for a long while other than names and demands for _more, faster, harder_. But later when Beth’s in the shower, crying as she tries to scrub his touch from her skin in a vain attempt to make herself pretend that it meant nothing, she thinks back that.

_Let’s see if I can’t solve some of your mysteries._

If only he wasn't quite so good at it.

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. This is the first anonymous prompt that I got and am filling, which is very exciting!
> 
> Is Beth's tattoo based on Britney Spears' tattoo? Maybe. (Yes.) The thing about Rio's tattoo being an owl is based on something somewhere that said it's supposed to be an owl. Title from Tamino's Persephone.


End file.
